<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ribs by Tojigirlfri3nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603175">Ribs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tojigirlfri3nd/pseuds/Tojigirlfri3nd'>Tojigirlfri3nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tojigirlfri3nd/pseuds/Tojigirlfri3nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This dream isn't feeling sweet<br/>We're reeling through the midnight streets<br/>And I've never felt more alone<br/>It feels so scary, getting old.</p><p>You and Levi talk and you're in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ribs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kinda rushed and it was one of my manipulative, daydream story arcs that I started imagining also I havent updated or posted anything in two years</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes were blurry, threatening to close as you looked around, tired from the day’s strenuous task to stay alive. The titans were surrounding your group from every angle below the trees, sniffing the air and drooling, occasionally lifting an arm lazily to grab at one of the resting cadets.</p><p> It was late at night-well, most likely early morning by now, the sky still adorned with stars and the moon illuminating some of the ground hidden by the mass of forest. </p><p>“Hey,” It was Levi, walking across the tree’s branch you sat on, “you okay?” he motioned for you to move, taking the seat you had been previously in and pulling you back to rest against him - back against his chest - Levi rest his head against the tree and wrapped his arms around your waist. </p><p>“Mhm,” you nodded, resting your eyes as you became comfortable.</p><p>Levi smiled warmly and kissed the back of your head, closing his eyes and then reopening them to find you staring back at him. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to your lips and smiling through it before pulling away.</p><p>Levi ran his hand over the back of your head adoringly, “I love ya, sweetheart.” </p><p>You nodded and smiled before readjusting to rest your head on his shoulder, “I love you too, Captain.”</p><p>He chuckled at the title, turning to look at you, “You don’t have to call me that, kid.” Levi pressed a kiss to your forehead before placing his hand on your temple, playing with the loose strands of hair he could reach. </p><p>“I know,” you said cheesily, averting your eyes from his silver ones, “But you’re so…” you struggled to find the right words, taking his hand from where it now resided on your cheek to your hands, playing with his fingers. “You’re like my… My ...my <em>teacher</em>,” you ducked your head a tad and whispered, smiling like a little school girl.<br/>
Levi chuckled again, “Kid, I <em>am</em> your teacher.” </p><p>You widen your eyes as if he had just discovered one of your biggest secrets, though it was already obvious he was your teacher figure. </p><p>He laughed at your expression making you blush and squirm, “Stop!” you wined, only furthering his laughter.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Levi calmed down, chuckling a tad before looking back down at you, “look at me, h-hey, would you look at me?” he grasped your chin as you tried to turn your head away from him, “I’m sorry, kid - I wasn’t making fun of you.” He assured you before smiling as you began to chuckle with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It had been over a year since the two of you had started something of what could be called a relationship - not at all allowed - you were a young cadet, still learning the ropes of how to kill titans successfully and assess how to deal with a situation when things went south. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The captain was soft on you as soon as you met, his parental instincts driving towards putting a barrier between you and anything that could cause you harm; this of course also came with him constantly checking in on you, making sure you were eating and sleeping well. Figuring he saw you as a younger sister - and in a way ...you did - you thought nothing of it at first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You reminded him of Petra and Isabel in a sense, young and too naive for your own good with the addition that you were absolutely beautiful and he had grown too attached to you. So much so that streaks of jealousy would harbor when Connie or Eren would even look your way. He had imprinted on you, vowing to protect you with all he had. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Captain Levi, you wanted to see me?” You leaned against the door of his office, averting your eyes, too afraid to make eye contact with the man who you had grown to develop a crush on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“y/n, come here,” he deep voice made you shiver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You looked up to see him sitting at his desk, arms crossed as they sat atop the wooden surface. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-yes Captain?” you nervously walked to the foot of his desk, once again, averting your eyes, this time choosing to examine the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come here,” he scooted his chair back to spread his legs and welcome you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You did as you were told, following his order before sitting atop his lap per usual routine, “Le-Captian,” You corrected yourself, “We’re gonna get caught…” you played with your hands, still averting his gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeahhh, I thought about that,” he clicked his tongue, running his hand over your thigh, slowly unbuckling the gear around your leg, “and i’ve decided I don't care.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi ripped the gear off, letting it fall to the floor with a thud adorned with small jingles from the silver clasps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your breath hitched, your heart began to pound -filled with adrenaline, before you wrapped  your arms around his neck and slid completely into his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He slid off your pants and rested and arm around your back to steady you as he toyed with the string of your panties, “All for daddy,” he praised, softly squeezing the skin on your hip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gasping, you gripped Levi's forearm as his hand slipped beneath the fabric and into your folds, delicately thumbing at your clit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking up at your expression, he groaned and leaned you in closer to his chest, "Daddy's got you," Levi kissed your temple as he continued to rub at your clit while also teasing his fingers at your entrance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moans were pulled from your throat, careless as to whom may be listening in or could have the misfortune of hearing as they passed by in the hall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"L-Levi, its t-too," You moved your hips to create more friction between the two of you, even though the harsh treatment your clit was receiving was too much stimulation on its own, "L-Levi, please," tears seeped through your lashes, "It's, I-it's too much!" You collapsed into Levi's chest, shaking as he continued. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm, it's too much kid?" He pulled back some to look at your tight expression, it almost sounded patronizing. "Come for me, y/n." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your breath hitched once more through a heightened squeal as you came, body convulsing at the immense pleasure overwhelming your senses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi held you, running his hands through your hair and sometimes over your neck, remaining in place to remind you who you belonged to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes of laying in silence - part from your heavy breaths - you looked up at Levi, "Daddy, what about you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moving your hand down to the growing mound in his pants, he caught your wrist and pulled it to his lips before placing a soft kiss on your palm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy's okay," he smiled at you, "you can help me out later tonight." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You nodded and leaned up to give him a kiss, moaning when he kissed back, squeezing your thighs in his hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were in utter heaven, blissed out beyond belief, pleased with life.</em>
</p><p>"Levi?" You asked, playing with the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>"Hm?" Titling his head, he looked down at you. </p><p>"After all this is…" you thought of the titans, the war, and the walls "After all this is over, the titans and everything… I wanna have a baby." You didn't dare look at him. </p><p>You had considered the idea that maybe none of this would ever end, that the people of this world were doomed to an eternal fight against man-eating giants, that you could die from fighting these monsters, that <em>Levi</em> could die. </p><p>"You don't have to wait." Levi said, "You could marry a rich man right now, leave all this bullshit behind you.</p><p>You looked up to see Levi looking straight forward as if he was watching something, or someone.</p><p>"Levi," you said softly, worried you'd upset him.</p><p>"I'm so much older than you kid - god, I - I can't give you a baby," He had begun to stammer, motioning the hand that wasn't wrapped around you, "What if I go out there and I never come back, or what if something happens to you while you're pregnant?" He looked at you, eyes wide and tiredness evident in his expression. </p><p>"Kid I want you to be happy, but… but what if I can't do that for you…" Levi turned away from you and you pulled his face back to look at you. </p><p>"Levi," you began softly, "I want you to be happy too." You smiled warmly and ran a hand over his cheek. "I trust you." </p><p>Levi wrapped his own hand over yours, closing his eyes he nodded into your hold. </p><p>"I love you y/n." Levi spoke quietly. </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>